Ce Qui Est Vraiment Arrivé (par Mana2702)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Bronn veut savoir ce que Podrick a fait à ces prostitués, il est prêt à tout pour le découvrir!


_****TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION****_

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: ****Cette commande a été passée par Angelica R, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour m'avoir relu et corrigé !**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à G. R. R. Martin.**_

_**Warnings: Lemon, relation homosexuelle.**_

* * *

Podrick était timide et réservé par nature. C'était un garçon calme, attentif et aimable. D'une politesse exemplaire, il était donc le parfait écuyer. Le jeune homme faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait juste et nécessaire. Il ne cherchait pas à tromper son monde ou à absolument monter en grade, il faisait juste ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'entendait bien avec Tyrion pour qui il travaillait, et il s'amusait beaucoup de voir Tyrion et Bronn ensembles. Ils étaient très amusants, avec un drôle d'humour et des pensées vraiment perverses pour la plupart du temps. Bronn regarda Podrick qui passait et sourit :

-Dis Tyrion, est-ce que ton écuyer s'est déjà envoyé en l'air ?

-Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que ça lui ferait du bien. Regarde le avec son petit sourire innocent et son air de puceau... il faudrait qu'il couche, vraiment.

-Voyons Bronn, regardes comme tu lui fais peur. Tu devrais peut-être modérer ton langage, Podrick n'est pas un satyre comme nous.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut avoir cet âge et ne jamais avoir trempé sa queue auparavant ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Euh... et si vous arrêtiez de parler comme si j'étais pas là ?

-Oh il a une langue ! C'est incroyable ça ! Bon alors dis nous, pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas baisé ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne fille.

-Vraiment, tu es ce genre ? Tu es le genre romantique... c'est tellement triste ! Dis donc Tyrion, tu as un écuyer de première qualité !

Tyrion eut un sourire en coin :

-Arrêtons un peu de le taquiner, tout le monde n'est pas comme nous.

-Oui mais... franchement ! Je ne comprends pas ça, mignon comme tu es je suis sûr que plus d'une fille de ferme à la campagne d'où tu viens ont dû essayer de se faire prendre dans la paille !

-Je n'étais pas intéressé.

-Tu es bien trop poli et respectueux Podrick, quand une ribaude se met à quatre pattes et te supplie de la prendre, alors n'hésites pas et prends là !

-Nous n'avons pas le même point de vue. J'ai des choses à faire.

Podrick s'inclina et quitta la pièce, il n'aimait pas du tout cette conversation. Ça ne regardait personne si il préférait attendre pour faire sa première fois. Après tout, le jeune brun n'aimait pas considérer les femmes comme des objets. Il partit à l'écurie pour s'occuper du cheval de Tyrion et du sien aussi.

* * *

Bronn regarda Tyrion et sourit :

-Je l'ai mis mal à l'aise hein ?

-Oui, ce n'était pas très gentil, je te rappel qu'il m'a sauvé la vie durant la Bataille de la Nera !

-Je sais, justement, il faut qu'il devienne un homme ! On ne peut pas être un guerrier respecté si on a jamais couché !

-J'ai une idée !

-Quoi ?

-Je vais lui payer une passe ! Après tout, c'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire pour lui !

-Excellente idée ! Tu es un patron remarquable toi !

-Je sais oui, mais bon, il faut qu'il accepte ce cadeau.

-Mais voyons, un cadeau ça ne peut pas se refuser !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et trinquèrent avec leur verre de vin. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout des anecdotes de leurs conquêtes passées. Bronn aimait parler de ça avec Tyrion, c'était un peu comme un concours de celui qui avait eu le plus de maîtresses. Bien sûr ils se moquaient que ce soit des filles banales ou des prostituées, ils trouvaient toujours d'excellentes histoires à raconter. De plus le vin coulait à flot, et ça aidait à les faire rire pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Le mercenaire aimait beaucoup être là à traîner avec son ami, Tyrion était vraiment un gars super. Bronn devait avouer que le fait qu'ils passent leur temps à boire, à parier et à parler de femmes. Le roux se passa une main sur le menton, se grattant la barbe et écoutant l'anecdote que lui racontait Tyrion. Il éclata de rire au moment de la chute, c'était pas croyable. Il se demandait souvent comment un homme de si petite taille pouvait faire autant de choses. Bronn riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Tyrion savait vraiment raconter les histoires. Il lança en se resservant du vin :

« -Ça me rappel la fois où j'étais en très bonne compagnie et où le mari de cette bougresse est arrivé en pleine action ! Du coup bien sûr je me suis arrêté et j'ai voulu partir, mais cette femme... je te jure, elle m'a dit de continuer, que de toute façon son mari n'était pas contre le fait de regarder.

-Waouh !

-Oui, et le pire c'est que j'ai repris l'action, après tout j'étais sur le point de terminer. Mais alors que j'étais en train de tout donner, j'ai sentit des mains qui me touchaient les fesses et j'ai sentit un corps collé derrière moi. Le mari commençait à me peloter, il a voulu me prendre, je lui met un énorme coup de coude en pleine figure et je suis parti. J'ai juste pris la peine d'attraper mon épée et je suis sorti de chez eux.

-Nu, tu n'as même pas pris tes vêtements au passage ?

-Non, mais attends, le plus drôle arrive !

-Quoi, ce n'était pas ça le plus drôle ?!

-Une donzelle qui passait là a semblé très intéressée par ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et du coup j'ai fini dans sa chambre à la prendre sauvagement toute la nuit ! Et le lendemain matin je suis reparti avec des vêtements neuf et de grande qualité. Cette donzelle était une fille de bonne famille et je peux te dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup se faire traiter comme une fille de bordel !

-J'en ai connu quelques-unes comme ça.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et trinquèrent avant de boire. Ils étaient vraiment amusés par tout ça. Ils respectaient l'humour et l'intelligence de l'autre, même si Bronn était fidèle à l'argent plutôt qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toutefois pour le moment il était toujours fidèle à Tyrion, car le jeune Lannister le payait grassement pour qu'il soit son garde du corps personnel. Tyrion commença à raconter une autre histoire et Bronn l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, sentant déjà que ça allait être très amusant.

* * *

Podrick revint un peu plus tard pour s'occuper de Tyrion. Il lui servit son repas et remplit son verre de vin. Le nain lui sourit :

-Podrick j'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-D'accord... je vous écoute.

-Je vais faire de toi un homme mon garçon.

Tyrion tendit une bourse au jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux. Le jeune homme demanda :

-C'est pour quoi ça messire ?

-C'est pour toi, tu vas aller au bordel et dépenser tout cet argent.

-Mais... il y a beaucoup trop et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-On ne refuse jamais un cadeau, intervint Bronn.

-Bon... j'ai bien l'impression que je suis pris au piège répondit Podrick en se mordant la lèvre.

Il se résigna donc à partir pour la maison close la plus proche. Il fut accueillit par plusieurs filles qui semblaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de s'occuper de lui. Podrick inspira un grand coup et partit avec elle dans une chambre, de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Le jeune écuyer revint auprès de Bronn et Tyrion un peu plus tard. Les deux hommes étaient toujours en train de boire et de discuter. Tyrion lui sourit :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, enfin je suppose.

-Tu ne suppose pas ces choses-là mon grand, si ça se passe mal crois moi elles te le disent.

-Tu en as eu pour mon argent j'espère !

-Justement...

Podrick posa la bourse sur la table d'un air gêné. Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard surpris :

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Elles n'ont pas voulu de mon argent messire elles m'ont même... remercier.

-Je n'ai jamais connu du putain qui refuse l'argent.

-Moi non plus...

Le duo infernal échangea à nouveau un regard et se penchèrent en avant, Tyrion lançant le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Très bien, il va falloir que tu nous raconte en détail ce que tu as fait à ces filles.

-C'est vraiment obligé ?

-Oui.

-Désolé mais non, je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Podrick partit sans rien dire, il se contenta d'aller dans sa chambre pour être un peu tranquille. Il n'aimait pas cette pression que lui infligeaient Bronn et Tyrion. Le jeune écuyer ne voulait pas être impoli mais il jugeait que ça ne regardait que lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

* * *

Podrick était en train de somnoler lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il se redressa en sursautant et alla ouvrir. Le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec Bronn. Celui-ci sourit d'un air entendu :

-Alors, maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'y es pris.

-Je... non !

-Ce n'était pas une question en fait.

Bronn entra de force dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui :

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. C'était sous l'impulsion du moment, j'ai fait ce qui me venait en tête et ça a semblé leur plaire.

-Raconte.

Podrick leva les yeux au ciel, ils ne le laisseraient donc jamais tranquille avec ça ?! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts :

-Non je ne sais pas... j'aimerais vraiment le garder pour moi.

-Mais non voyons ! Raconter nos exploits sexuels c'est le privilège qui fait de nous des hommes !

-Si vous le dites.

-Tu n'as qu'à me montrer si tu ne peux pas me le dire.

-Vous êtes tombé sur la tête !

-Mais non voyons ! Tu peux y aller, étonne moi !

-J'ai déjà dit non.

-Ah j'ai compris, en fait tu t'es dégonflé et tu t'es contenté d'aller marcher, tu es revenu en fanfaronnant en rendant l'argent comme si tu avais été trop bon pour qu'elles acceptent ton argent.

Podrick leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait que le mercenaire doute ainsi de sa parole. Il se passa une main sur la nuque :

-De toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous montrer puisque vous êtes un homme.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il faut que ce soit une femme en face pour que ça fonctionne.

-N'importe quoi !

Podrick ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Bronn. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et le regarda :

-Je pense que vous avez trop bu et que vous devriez partir.

-Pas tant que tu ne me l'aura pas dit. Si je peux aller au bordel et ne plus payer alors je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle tant que tu ne m'aura pas donner la formule magique !

Podrick serra les dents :

-Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le montre ?

-Oui.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment comment faire puisque vous êtes un homme et non une femme.

-Tu verra ce n'est pas beaucoup différent, un corps humain reste un corps humain.

Podrick se contenta d'hocher la tête :

-Ok, donc on est entrés dans une chambre. Il y avait plusieurs filles avec moi, 3 précisément.

-Tu y a été fort pour ta première fois ! Comment étaient-elles ?

-Il y avait une dornienne, une rousse du Nord et une blonde de Haut-Jardin. Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes entrés et elles ont commencés à me déshabiller.

Podrick hésita un instant puis se déshabiller :

-Je sais c'est bizarre mais vous m'avez dit de vous montrer, donc je rejoue la scène.

-Aucun problème, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un homme nu. Je te rappel que je suis un mercenaire, que j'ai fait pleins de batailles et que j'ai eu pleins de... différentes drôles d'aventures dans ma vie.

-Si vous le dites... donc ensuite j'ai commencé à les déshabiller.

Podrick tendit les mains et déshabilla Bronn. Celui-ci restait calme, immobile. Podrick se rapprocha et murmura :

-Ensuite j'ai commencé à faire ça.

Il embrassa Bronn dans le cou, essayant de ne pas se rappeler qu'il était en train de faire ça avec Bronn et non avec une femme. Toutefois la barbe du mercenaire lui chatouillait la joue et c'était loin de le laisser insensible. Son corps réagit aussitôt, et Podrick se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir plus de contrôle sur son propre corps. Il mordilla légèrement la peau et entendit le souffle de Bronn devenir légèrement plus lourd. L'écuyer fit ensuite migrer ses baisers vers la clavicule de son aîné, continuant toujours d'alterner baisers et petites morsures. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait le goût légèrement salé de la peau de Bronn, les filles de tout à l'heure avaient toutes un goût sucré, sûrement à cause d'huiles qu'elles s'appliquaient ou quelque-chose comme ça. Podrick ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, ses propres pensées lui faisaient peur. Il lança d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre mais qui déraillait totalement :

-Et tout en faisant ça j'ai...

Il posa une main sur les fesses de Bronn et l'autre sur son entre-jambe. Il fut surpris de sentir que le mercenaire était dur. Podrick frissonna et sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Il se mit à malaxer les fesses fermes de l'homme face à lui et balbutia :

-Évidemment... cette partie est différente de celle d'une femme mais... je vais essayer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, agis au lieu de parler, grogna Bronn d'une voix rauque.

Podrick sentit une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se faisait des idées ou Bronn était clairement en train de lui demander de le toucher ?! Il prit donc l'érection de son compagnon dans sa main et commença à faire un lent mouvement de bas en haut. Bronn exhala bruyamment, apparemment il appréciait. Podrick reprit ses baisers sur la clavicule et les fit descendre sur le torse musclé. Il était chatouillé par les poils qui recouvrait les pectoraux. Il fit glisser sa main des fesses jusqu'aux abdos, en passant par les côtes. Le jeune homme caressait délicatement, car il était doux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les multiples cicatrices du mercenaire. Bronn grogna à nouveau :

-Comment tu fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça !

Bronn pointa son propre sexe du doigt :

-Un homme ne m'a jamais fait ça avant !

-Mais... aviez-vous déjà essayé messire ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Alors vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que mon corps allait réagir ainsi en étant face à un homme, et pourtant...

L'écuyer arrêta de parler et se pencha pour mordiller le cou de Bronn, il ne voulait pas continuer de parler. Il sentit le mercenaire passer ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux corbeaux, pour appuyer un peu plus ses lèvres contre la peau fine contre sa jugulaire. Podrick ne pu retenir un sourire, et il traça la ligne de la veine avec sa langue. Bronn ferma les yeux :

-Tu leur a fait ça ?

-Oui, et ce n'était que le début.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui messire.

-Elles avaient déjà jouit ?

-Deux oui, apparemment la troisième était un peu moins rapide. Mais même si deux étaient déjà venues, j'ai continué de les caresser. Car évidemment là je fait tout sur vous en même temps, mais ma bouche était sur une et mes deux mains sur chacune des deux autres.

-Petit futé !

Podrick eut un sourire adorable avant de se remettre à embrasser le torse de Bronn. Il appliqua une pression légèrement plus forte sur le membre du mercenaire et reprit ses fesses à pleine main. Après ça il recula et tendit la main à Bronn. Celui-ci hésita un instant, comme si il était dans un drôle de brouillard vu ses yeux, puis il finit par poser sa main dans celle de l'écuyer. Podrick le guida jusqu'au lit et le fit s'allonger. Le jeune homme se mit au-dessus de son compagnon et cette fois, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils semblèrent tous les deux surpris par cette action, mais Bronn se ressaisit rapidement. Il attrapa fermement la nuque de l'écuyer dans sa main et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Podrick gémit doucement mais recula sa tête :

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça messire !

-Je m'en fout, moi j'ai décidé que ce serait ainsi !

Il attira à nouveau Podrick contre lui et reprit le baiser de façon encore plus enflammée. Podrick gesticula légèrement, faisant se toucher leurs virilités, leur arrachant un gémissement à tout deux. Le mercenaire consentit enfin à stopper le baiser lorsqu'il furent sur le point de s'asphyxier. Ils reprirent donc leur souffle et Podrick fit doucement descendre ses baisers sur le torse, puis le long du ventre de Bronn, descendant toujours plus bas. Le mercenaire grogna de nouveau lorsque le plus jeune déposa un baiser sur le bout de son érection. Podrick sourit de nouveau, heureux de voir qu'il arrivait à faire autant d'effet à un homme à femmes comme Bronn en lui montrant simplement ce qu'il avait fait à des prostituées un peu plus tôt. L'écuyer prit entièrement le sexe du mercenaire dans sa bouche sans crier gare, et Bronn ne pu retenir le hoquet de plaisir que ça lui provoqua. Il devait avouer qu'aucune femme n'avait réussi à autant faire monter l'excitation en lui auparavant. Podrick plaça les mollets musclés de son partenaire sur ses épaules et commença un mouvement de tête. Tout en faisant ça il se remis à caresser les fesses de Bronn. Doucement il entra un doigt en lui. Le mercenaire sursauta :

-Hey tu fais quoi là ?

Podrick lâcha à regret sa « friandise » et soupira :

-Quoi ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer, je vous montre ! Il se trouve que vous n'avez pas de vagin, donc je m'adapte comme je peux. J'ai entré mes doigts en elles donc je vais entrer mes doigts en vous. À moins que ce que je leur ai fait ne vous intéresse plus.

Mu par un étrange courage et une soudaine confiance en soi, Podrick se leva et se détourna, attrapant déjà sa chemise pour se rhabiller. Bronn grogna :

-Écoute gamin si tu ne reviens pas terminer ce que tu as commencé je te jure que je te tue aussi lentement qu'il me sera possible de le faire.

Podrick n'était pas du tout intimidé par cette menace, au contraire, ça lui arracha un sourire victorieux. Il se retourna à nouveau vers le mercenaire en se léchant les lèvres pour le provoquer :

-Je ne sais pas... après tout, avec vous ce n'est pas comme avec une femme. Maintenant que j'ai connu le bonheur de me loger au fond de la féminité moite d'une femme, vais-je pouvoir apprécier de faire ça avec vous ?

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Tu m'as dit que tu allais me montrer à défaut de m'expliquer, donc fais le !

Podrick revint sur le lit, toujours en souriant et prit les lèvres de Bronn dans un baiser fougueux. L'aîné lui rendit son baiser brûlant en prenant ses fesses à pleines mains pour le coller à lui. L'écuyer se remis dans la position qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt, faisant bouger sa bouche sur l'érection de Bronn. Au bout de quelques instants il entra à nouveau son doigt en lui, et cette fois le mercenaire ne protesta pas. Podrick fit donc sa fellation plus langoureuse, il voulait que le mercenaire se détende. Après ça il entra un deuxième doigt. Bronn se tendit légèrement mais ne dit rien, il était surpris de prendre autant de plaisir grâce à un autre homme. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns et gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, si Podrick continuait comme ça il allait... il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'il fut emporté par l'orgasme. Podrick se redressa en souriant de son air le plus angélique :

-Je sais, la troisième a jouit aussi à ce moment-là. J'imagine que ça vous suffit comme explication.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible qu'elles t'aient offert la passe juste à cause de ça.

-Bon... vous l'aurez voulu.

Podrick se redressa légèrement et embrassa les tétons de son partenaire. Il y donna des coups de langue, les mordilla et ajouta un troisième doigt en même temps. Bronn attrapa l'érection de l'écuyer :

-Tu es sacrément doué pour un novice !

-Elles me l'ont dit en effet. Il semble que j'ai une bonne intuition que j'apprends vite !

Il fit bouger ses doigts quelques instants puis se plaça entre ses jambes. Il regarda Bronn droit dans les yeux :

-Prêt ?

-Oui, termine ta démonstration petit.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entra en lui. Le mercenaire grimaça légèrement, gêné par l'intrusion mais Podrick mêla sa langue à la sienne en caressant son torse. Au bout de quelques secondes il se mit à bouger. L'aîné gémit, c'était délicieux, il embrassa Podrick encore plus passionnément, il était à nouveau dur. Le plus jeune plongea son regard dans le sien et commença son mouvement. Les deux hommes semblaient se défier du regard, et l'écuyer eut un sourire en coin avant de se retirer totalement avant d'entrer à nouveau. Bronn rejeta la tête en arrière, il n'en revenait pas de ressentir autant de plaisir à se faire prendre par ce jeune écuyer. Le brun accéléra doucement le rythme et il vit que Bronn était à nouveau que le point d'être emporté par le plaisir. Podrick accéléra le rythme, touchant la prostate du mercenaire. Les deux hommes gémirent à ce contact et l'aîné grogna :

-Refais ça ! Je te jure que si tu arrête je t'étripe !

Le brun sourit d'un air narcissique :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez un peu plus de ça ?

Il donna plusieurs autres coups dans la prostate de son partenaire. Chaque fois Bronn poussa un cri de plaisir, il sentait qu'il perdait un peu plus pied à chaque fois. Le mercenaire ne prenait même plus la peine d'intérioriser son plaisir, à présent il se laissait aller, cette nouvelle expérience était plus que bonne. Podrick accéléra encore, continuant de toucher ce point sensible et Bronn ne tarda pas à jouir une fois de plus. Le brun sourit et donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Il poussa un grognement rauque lorsqu'il se libéra en lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard et gloussèrent malgré eux. Podrick se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Bronn. Le mercenaire demanda avec un sourire amusé :

-C'est ce que tu leur a fait ?

-Oui, enfin non ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de les pénétrer ! Je n'ai eu qu'à utiliser ma bouche et mes doigts pour les contenter. Mais... je ne sais pas, vous m'avez donné envie d'entrer en vous, mon intuition me l'a dicté.

-Je ne regrette pas en tout cas, c'était une excellente démonstration.

Le brun sourit et se passa une main sur le visage, il était épuisé. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Bronn.

* * *

Le mercenaire fut surpris que l'écuyer s'endorme si vite et encore plus par le fait qu'il s'endorme contre lui. Il hésita un moment, se demandant si il allait se lever et partir ou si il allait rester un peu. Finalement il décida de rester car Podrick était vraiment trop mignon endormi comme ça contre lui. Bronn se surpris même à passer son bras autour de l'écuyer et à poser sa tête contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi, épuisé par ses deux orgasmes consécutifs. Le mercenaire n'avait jamais vécu ça avant, il avait très envie de retenter l'expérience dans la nuit, pourquoi pas en inversant les rôles cette fois.

* * *

Podrick se réveilla un peu plus tard en sentant une caresse sur ses fesses nues. Il murmura d'une voix encore ensommeillée :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, j'ai envie de retenter l'expérience, mais si cette fois c'était moi qui te prenais ?

Il y eut un silence et Bronn se demanda si le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendormi. Il le secoua doucement et Podrick hocha doucement la tête :

-Euh... pourquoi pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais d'abord il va falloir que tu me montre si tu as retenu ce que j'ai fait avant avec ma bouche et mes mains.

-Parfait, alors allons-y, voyons si j'ai été un élève attentif.

Bronn l'embrassa et se mit au-dessus de lui, il aimait beaucoup ce défi, le fait que le jeune écuyer sache se montrer arrogant et sûr de lui par moment. La nuit s'annonçait folle devant eux, les deux hommes étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de recommencer. Ils se doutaient que ça ne durerait sûrement pas après les premières lueurs du jour, mais en les attendant, ils comptaient bien profiter de toute la nuit pour exprimer leur désir et prendre autant de plaisir que possible.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
